In recent years, portable computing devices, such as tablets and smart phones, have been increasingly utilized by consumers for a number of different purposes. Besides making telephone calls and browsing websites on the Internet, these devices are often used to render media (e.g., audio and video), capture photographs, play games, manage personal tasks and perform a variety of other functions. In some cases, the portable device can be integrated with another device used to playback content, such as televisions, stereo equipment and the like. For example, a mobile phone may transmit digital audio (e.g., MP3 content) to a stereo system which can play the audio in higher sound quality than what the mobile phone could otherwise achieve. Similarly, the device may provide video or other image content to a television for display in the user's home. All of this increased integration presents opportunities to provide better, more tailored and granular control to the user over the various forms of content being displayed.